


Waiting

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Prohibition, rumrunners Roxy and Jake wait for their partners to make it back across the Detroit river with a load of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

     Roxane Lalonde shifted, watching the lake. Jake was snoozing, but they were ready to help their partners when they made it across. Dirk was certain that the Detroit River was frozen hard enough for them to drive across, particularly with how James drove, but that didn't stop them from worrying. Even with Crocker's island mansion, with its private docks built to the specific designs of old Betty Crocker (who must have been secretly some sort of pirate or smuggler given how she had designed them), it was still risky.  
     Especially when they took a Whiskey six and drove across the goddamn river.  
     At least Crocker had the sense to be James for these fits of madcap adventure. Meenah had already earned herself a reputation and an informal disowning for running a speakeasy (supplied by them) and Feferi was...well, she was an adorable, sweet troll but...she would make some man a very good trophy matesprit. A businesstroll, she was most definitely not.  
     Crocker, though, knew how to balance it out: in public it was Jane Crocker, adopted heiress, and to the cops it was James Egbert.  
     (And Roxy wasn't going to complain about Dirk having a noticeable preference for James, because really while she did love Jane, she had to agree with Dirk that James was simply flat-out hotter.)  
     ...She needed them to make it back soon. No hauling Jake off for a bit of relief while their other two lovers were due in Any Time Now.  
     Roxy gently kicked Jake awake (the only way to do it, when he felt safe he slept like a corpse) when she finally spotted the shine of moonlight on the incoming car. "Jake! They're back!"  
     Dirk grinned at them as James parked the car. "I _told_ you it would be fine!"  
     Roxy claimed a welcome back kiss from Dirk, then James (with tongue from James, something Jane never did). "And I remember the _last_ time you did this!"  
     "So do I, Rox," James admitted. "That's why I insisted we wait 'til the ice was definitely solid. Besides, we came through fine _then_ too."  
     And Terezi had survived because hey, Sollux was a smart cop and knew when it was time to cut losses. 'Had two fii2h TZ out of freeziing water' counted as one, landdweller trolls got hypothermia even worse than humans. Odds were that the chase over the ice so close to thawing was Terezi's idea more than Sollux's. Bloody Mounty, between her and Dudley it was getting to be dangerous for everybody.  
     (Though Vriska firmly held the record for 'risk to all and sundry,' after the Goddamn Exploding Speedboat incident; Terezi and Dudley had to settle for the Law Enforcement Division title there.)  
     Roxy settled back to keep watch while the others unloaded, only coming down from the lookout perch, rifle in hand, when Dirk called up to her that they had it all packed in the secret caches.  
     Good old Betty Crocker, and whatever the hell she had been planning to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Driving loads of alcohol across the Detroit river really happened. Prohibition in the US caused Windsor, Ontario to be very awesome.
> 
> I might write more here, if people want and have things they'd want to see here.


End file.
